My secret Childhood
by amazinglyme424
Summary: Sunny deosn't want to tell Chad about what happened when she was little. She's afraid he truth will make him leave. But when the FBI's at your door. It's hard not to. Will get better later on.
1. Chapter 1

1 I'm Sunny Monroe. I'm on That so Random and starring in a new Disney channel musical! I'm also dating Chad Dylan Copper. You know, the one with the big ego. He always talks about him self in third person. Yeah that's him.

Anyways. I have a secret. One no one knows besides my family. If Chad found out, I could loose him. I have to keep it a secret, but when the FBI's knocking on your door, it's pretty hard.

"Mrs. Monroe, we know you're in there." I stayed silent bitting my lip as mom started to throw a duffel bag across her body, then opening the window. She was going to climb down into an alley. I cried.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry to leave. I don't know who called the cops, but I have to go." I nodded crying harder. I was the one who called the cops on my mom. "I'll be at my grandmothers, in Mexico city. If you need me." I nodded. I was going to tell them were she was heading as soon as she left. She gave me a hug. I didn't say good bye or anything. I looked away. My back was burning from this mornings lashing. "Good bye." I looked away. Then she was gone.

"Open the door. Mrs. Monroe!" I walked over to the door and opened it. "Sonny, are you ok?" I nodded as they rushed into the apartment.

I guess I should explain myself. When I was five my mom started getting drunk. That's when she started beating my 7 year old sister and 10 year old brother. She had me watch. It was torture. One day she got so mad she drowned my sister and brother in the pool. The neighbors heard and came over. They were an innocent retired couple. She shot the wife twice in the chest and cut her hair with a knife. The old man was beaten to death with a hammer.

When my dad got home, my mom was gone. She left me with him. I stayed in Wisconsin, while she went to stay some where in Canada. Dad died when I was fourteen. My mom came back when I was fifteen. She told me not to call the cops. She had changed. There was no reason for her to get put into jail. I agreed. Then at age 16, I got a role in So Random. Then on my 17th birthday she started abusing me. I was stabbed hit and threatened to have my life taken away if I told anyone. So I hid it from all my friends, even Chad.

I had found out one of our neighbors were murdered last night. I called the cops and turned her in. Turns out she's been on the FBI's most wanted list for twelve years.

I looked at all the people in my house now, Just starring at me. I felt so week. "Do any of you want coffee." Every single hand went up. I nodded and started to walk into the kitchen. I started to stumble. Then I heard a crash and every thing went black.

Two days later

I woke up in a hospital bed. I wonder how I got here. Sighs of relief got my attention and I noticed Tawny, Chad and Nico sitting in chairs around my bed.

"It's nice to know your ok." Nico said. Sitting up straight. Tawny nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me Sonny." I looked at Chad.

"Tel you about what?" My voice got high.

"Oh that your mom is a wanted murder. Or that she's been hurting you sonny." He stood up. I could tell he was upset. "How long?"

"Since my birthday." I mumbled.

"Six months. Six months she's been abusing you." He knelt down by me. Holding my hands. 'Why couldn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd be mad. Thinking I helped her murder those people." Chad groaned.

"Sony I would never think anything like that about you." He kissed me. 'I love you to much." tawny and Nico made gagging noises.

"Out!" I pointed to the door as they left us alone. "So you're not mad?" He looked away.

"You got an infection from two different stab wounds. You have 3 broken ribs, a sprained ankle and a lot of bruises. You could of died. Of course I'm not mad!" I nodded. Then a detective came in. She has bright purple hair and one brown eye and one hazel eye.

"Chad, would you let us talk for a minute?" Chad nodded. He kissed me one last time and left. "Sonny, I'm detective Molitor. I've been trying to track down your mother for the last four years.'

"Am I going to be put in prison?" I asked.

"What! Of course you won't, long as you help answer a couple questions." I nodded. The detective pulled up a chair. 'Sonny how long have you known your mom is a murder?" I gulped.

'Since I was five." She gulped. I rubbed my hands together. "I didn't know what to do."

"Why didn't you tell anyone. Did you know where she was?"

"I saw what she could do to a person. I'm deadly scared of my mother. I've seen her abuse my siblings and kill them. All I could do is scream. I'm ashamed of myself. I didn't know where she was till she came back when I was fifteen." She wrote some notes down, till asking another question.

"Why didn't you turn her in then and there."

"She threatened to kill me. The only way I was able to call the cops that day is because, I knew know matter what she was going to kill me." tears started to run down my face.

"You just figured that out! Because you didn't call two years ago, 7 more people died."

"I thought it was just the four year old that lived next year." My mom had killed more people and I never figured it out!

"No, I didn't include her in that number." My throat went dry. 'Sonny your not in trouble."

"It's all my fault." I mumbled. "All of it."

"You're not the murder, she is. You're just another victim."

"How? I wasn't her target till six months ago." She shook her head.

"Sonny, I know you don't like to talk about this, but remember those bad guys." I stopped living, breathing at that exact moment. I was rapped. When I was 3 I was rapped by two guys. When I was four, it was three different guys. Then the week before my mom left...

"She had them rape me! My own mother!" The detective nodded.

"Your dad found out. You confessed it to him. You were so young when it happened. That's why you don't remember it very good. But you remembered it then. You told him everything. That's why she left." I shook me head.

"I don't remember." But I lied.

**Authors note. Okay let me know if this is good or bad. What can I fix. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

1 I was three the first time. She said we were going to Dairy Queen, to get me a treat for being a good girl. Then she stopped at some run down apartment in the poor part of town. I asked what she was doing. She said I needed to do just one favor for her. Then she took me out of the car, walked up to the guy. She handed him me, and he handed her an envelop of cash. I thought she wasn't going to come back to get. She came back an hour later, after he had done it to me. It happened again, just like that three months later. This time it was my dad's boss.

When I was four, it became a job for her. One gut paid her 400,000 dollars. I hated it. And I screamed and kicked, but she didn't stop. Then a week after my 5th Birthday mom invited this sleazy looking guy over. Yet again, no one helped me. Then the next day, when mom lost it and killed my brothers and sisters. I tolled dad everything. Mom left a couple days later.

I don't remember what the guys look like. I only remember certain stuff. All I know is that mom got paid to have them have them rape me. I don't want to say sex. Cause it wasn't sex. It was torture. I still get nightmares.

I look up as Chad walks into the room. Smiling at him softly, I wave for him to come lay by me. He walks over slowly. He held my face with his hands. "Chad why do you have my face?" I asked, though with me cheeks pressed together, it was hard to talk.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me everything." My eyes got big.

"How much do you know?" My voice got really high.

"I think all of it. Your mom killing your brother and sister. Her paying those guys to rape you. How she's been beating you. The nasty letters she wrote your father. The last one was dated a week before he died." Wow, he knew a lot.

"Yeah...you know alot!"I laughed slightly. Trying to brighten the mood, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, sunshine, I do. Plus I demanded someone to tell Chad Dylan Copper what's going on." I laughed. Yeah and if anyone asks we are legally married in Spain." I gave him a weird look. He shifted onto his back. "It's the only way they'd tell me something!"

"How dare they save their jobs by not telling the greatest actor of our generation what's going on!" He nodded. "Wow Chad, seriously."

"What?" I shook my head and looked away. He shrugged and turned on the tv. He flipped through the channels until he found a show acceptable for "Chad Dylan Cooper". Yeah, there was sponge bob marathon on. I'm glad Chad knows part of the secret. But there's more. That's what I'm ashamed of.

**Authors Note. Okay that was the second chapter. I know it was short. Let me know if you loved it, hated it. Plus I won't update until I get 7 more reviews.**


	3. 3 months later

1 It's been three months since I was let out of the hospital and two weeks since I started being back on the show. It felt normal again. I'm living with Chad in his huge mansion and I sold my mom's apartment. I haven't heard from her at all and she's still missing. And I like it that way. She's not around bothering me any more.

My fans have been really supportive through all of this. They say I'm there hero. But I'm not a hero. I'm ashamed of myself. I've done stuff that is more like a villain. And I want to tell them the truth but I don't want them to be disappointed in me. Most importantly I don't want to lose Chad.

'Sonny." I snapped my head from the Car window to Chad, who was in the drivers seat. "What are you thinking about."

"Stuff, nothing you need to worry about." But I lied yet again. He might not know it, but every time I lie, I'm losing him. And it scares me.

**Authors note: Hey sorry** it'**s short. Do you have any ideas what the secret she's keeping is? Review and let me know. And review so I know people are actually reading my story. So review. And I'll try and update soon.**


End file.
